Ghost Hunt Cosplay Day
by DeathXAngle
Summary: Mai and the others decide to have a day of copslay, this earning them to fight Lin and Naru into wearing them as well. Read and find out what they decided to copslay as and also find out who's who.
1. Preview for Chapter One

Preview

Ouran High School Cosplay Day

-Mai's Pov-

Todays the day of our first cosplay we will be dressing up as and it's Yasuhara's idea to do Ouran High School Host club first which i don't know why because figuring out what Lin and Naru are going to be in this Anime is pretty hard but i think if i let Yasu have his way with this Anime it would be his last day on earth or it's going to be one funny day.

'Speaking or thinking of which were is the glasses guy' i thought as i started to look around the office for him with out moving from my desk but i couldn't see him any where 'he was here a minute ago' i managed to think to myself before the man himself walks into the building with Ayako and Monk following after him.

"Mai-Chan~" both Monk and Yasu shouted which made me scared of them as they both made their way towards me but was stopped by Ayako as she smacked them both around the head with her purse 'like useual'.

"Ow old hag what was that for" Bou-san whined as he looked up at Ayako from where he was laying on the follow earning me and Yasu to laugh as he got up whilst rubbing his head.

"Anyway Mai i've got your cosplay outfit" Yasu spoke once he was standing next to me.

"Really?" i asked whilst spinning around to look at him whilst he walked into the kitchen.

"YASU" i shouted whilst running after him leaving Monk and Ayako who had sometime started argueing, once again.


	2. Ouran High School Host Club Part 1

Chapter One:

Ouran High School Cosplay Day Part 1

-Mai's Pov-

Todays the day of our first cosplay we will be dressing up as and it's Yasuhara's idea to do Ouran High School Host club first which i don't know why because figuring out what Lin and Naru are going to be in this Anime is pretty hard but i think if i let Yasu have his way with this Anime it would be his last day on earth or it's going to be one funny day.

'Speaking or thinking of which were is the glasses guy' i thought as i started to look around the office for him with out moving from my desk but i couldn't see him any where 'he was here a minute ago' i managed to think to myself before the man himself walks into the building with Ayako and Monk following after him.

"Mai-Chan~" both Monk and Yasu shouted which made me scared of them as they both made their way towards me but was stopped by Ayako as she smacked them both around the head with her purse 'like useual'.

"Ow old hag what was that for" Bou-san whined as he looked up at Ayako from where he was laying on the follow earning me and Yasu to laugh as he got up whilst rubbing his head.

"Anyway Mai i've got your cosplay outfit" Yasu spoke once he was standing next to me.

"Really?" i asked whilst spinning around to look at him whilst he walked into the kitchen.

"YASU" i shouted whilst running after him leaving Monk and Ayako who had sometime started argueing, once again.

When i got into the kitchen was when i noticed the bags of clothes Yasu brought with him.

"What's in there?" i asked whilsy pointing to the big bags that he was placing on the table that we. . . wait minute we don't have a table "and were the hell did that table come from?" i asked shocked.

Yasu turned to face before looking at the table whilst saying "the table was already here and the clothes are our costumes for today"

"You actually went and brought us all the costumes to the Anime?" was all i asked before glaring at him for what he pulled out of the bag before placing it in my arms then shoving me towards and into the bathroom before shouting "GET CHANGED I'M GONNA NEED YOUR HELP VERY SOON" as he walked back towards the kitchen.

-After getting changed-

I walked out of the bathroom with the now boy uniform from ouran high school and made my way over towards the kitchen were i got the shock of my life, right thier infront of me was Yasu who was ontop of a half naked Monk whilst they both looked like to be wrestling with the clothes that Yasu was trying to get him to wear.

Looking around for Ayako i noticed i couldn't find her 'she must be changing' was all i thought before letting the two wrestling dueo that was still on the floor know that i was there.

At the sound of my chaughing they both looked up at me before Monk pushed Yasu away from him and quickly getting up of the floor 'i wonder why he got up so qui. . . .' i started to think but was quicky answered when Monk began speaking "sorry about that, welcome to S.P.R my name is Houshou Takigawa how can we help you?"

I stood their looking at him in shock before we heard Yasu who was on the floor once again but this time he was having a laughing fit whilst pointing to Monk and me as he still laughed.

I just stood their watching Yasu laugh whilst also seeing Bou-san glaring at him but before any of us could say anything we all heard Naru's voice speaking "what the hell is going on in here and were the hell is Mai?" and of course this only made Yasu laugh harder whilst still being on the kitchen floor.

"And who the hell are you?" Naru's voice then made glare at him from the corner of my eyes as i said "since when did you start talking to people like that and for the record it's me Mai"

It was quiet for a while part from Yasu laughing but was soon even silenter when Ayako came into the kitchen wearing the ouran high school girl's uniform.

"YASU WHAT THE HELL" i screamed which earned Lin to come out of his office.

"What's going on?" Lin asked but stopped as soon as he walked into the kitchen but before anyone could say anything we heard the bell above the door go letting us know someone had just walked in but before we could move we heard John and Masako's voice both aking if anyone was here.

"Were in the kitchen" was all Ayako said before she glared at Yasu again who had his creepy smile on once more 'oh no' was all i thought before Masako and John walked in.

"Why's Ayako and Mai both dressed in clothes from Ouran High School?" Masako asked which shocked us as she would know what Anime it is.

"Well you see me and Mai thought it would be cool if you have an Anime day for a week or two" Yasu said whilst giggling to himself which earned him a wierd look from Ayako and Bou-san who soocted away from him.

"Yeah but you were the one that came up with this Anime firdt Yasuhara" i said whilst looking away as i knew for a fact Naru was glaring at me.

"So i just thought it would be really cool dressing as the host club first" Yasu replied back to me whilst still wearing that smirk.

"Wait host?" Bou-san spoke know hiding behind Ayako as we all watched as Yasu just nodded his head.

"Oh yes _my love _Host as in Host Club" Yasu spoke to Monk in a husky voice scaring the man evan more as he shrunk behind the priestess that just glared at Yasu.

I know i tried to do longer but because my new born niece is in hospital having an operation i've decided to do this chapter in parts, so i hope you like this part, Part 2 will be up soon hopefully.


	3. Ouran High School Host Club Part 2

Ouran High School Cosplay Day Part 2

-Yasu's Pov-

It's been awhile know since Mai, Ayako and Bou-san had changed into thier cosplay outfits and John and Masako arriving, and me being hit over the head by Ayako's purse for 'flirting' with Monk. Right know John and Masako are changing into their outfits whilst i'm standing in the middle of Naru's office having a stearing contest with him and Lin.

"Come on it's only just you two that needs to change now!" i said whilst throwing my arms up into the air whilst still stearing at them both.

"No" was all Lin said whilst Naru looked at me like he was going to kill someone any minute now.

'OK that~ didn't work' thought whilst walking out of his office and sitting in one of the chairs as i saw Mai was in the kitchen.

'Hmm~' i thought whilst pulling out my mobile before strolling through the contact searching for one person who i deffentely know would get Naru and Lin into their cosplay outfits.

Stopping on the person's name i clicked call then put the phone next to my ear and waited till they answered.

-Mai's Pov-

I was in the kitchen making tea and at the corner of my eye i saw Yasu coming out of Naru's office looking down 'i see he didn't get them to change' i thought whilst making Yasu a cup of tea as well and one for Ayako and Bou-san who had just gone to the shop for me to get more suger.

I was just about finished making the drinks when i noticed Yasu bringing his phone to his ear and then waited.

"Who's he calling" i mumbled quietly whilst making my way over to Naru's office where Lin was as well.

"Erm Yasu..." i started to say only for him to lift his hand up to stop me talking before he got up of his seat and made his way out side of the building when he started talking to the person on the other side of the phone.

Shaking away the thought of who he would be ringing i continued towards Naru's office were i knocked and waited till i heard him say enter.

Once walking in i headed to his desk and placed the two cups on his desk before walking away but before i could leave his office i stopped when i heard him say "why are you dressed as a boy?".

Turning to face him i answered his question "because in the Anime that Yasu decided to do today there's a student that attends Ouran High School, a school for rich and important people who's a girl but because she had to cut her hair because a kid in her naiybourhood put chewing gum in it she looks likes a boy and is mistaken as a boy untill the Host Club of the school figure out he's actually a she" before walking out leaving both men speechless at what i've just told them.

'Now to find out what's with Yasuhara' i thought as i sneeked towards the main door where i started to hear his confusation with who ever's on the phone.

"That's why i need you to come down here...of course...yes...i will i proise...ok see you soon...bye" i heared Yasu say before hearing him walk back towards the door i'm hiding behind of right know 'quick move' i thought whilst moving to a chair and sitting down in it just as Yasu opened the door.

"Hey Mai" he said with a smile on his face but this was the smile he would show when he's planning something.

"Hey...Yasu" i said back to him.

I sat thier looking into Yasu's eyes whilst he did the same me and that's what we did till Naru called for another pach of tea. When i stood up to into the kitchen i stopped half way when the building door slammed opened and thier stood in the door way was none other then...Madoka...grinning.

"Erm..." i started before turning to face Yasu who was smirking before saying so only he could hear "Naru's gonna kill you" before heading into the kitchen to make more tea for everyone whilst Madoka went to Naru's office, which Lin was still in their for some reason.

I was half way making tea when i could hear struggling noises coming from Naru's office and it's also when Ayako, Monk (who went to the shop), John and Masako (who was changing) came in the room and sat down.

Slowly walking out of the kitchen me and the others crept towards Boss's door and listened to what was going on inside.

"YOU WILL WEAR THESE CLOTHES" Madoka's voice said as she shouted at the two who must of said something to her cause the next thing to hear from her was.

"SHUT UP AND STRIP OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO WEAR...NOTHING!".

We all looked at each other as there was no more noise coming from the inside of the office so we decided to go back to what we were doing as we will find out sooner or later as to what was happening in their.

-1 hour later-Normal Pov-

It had been an hour now and the whole SPR crew was getting bored, yes even John who is cosplaying Honey-sempi.

Masako was cosplaying as one of the girls that go to Ouran High School that always visits the Host Club whilst Ayako was cosplaying as Range who is the Host Club's manager.

Monk was cosplaying as one of the Hitachiin Twins with Yasu who was cosplaying the others twin.

Mai was cosplaying as Haruhi who's a girl dressed as a boy for school.

Mai had just turned to Yasu to say something when Madoka came out of the Office dragging Naru and Lin with her.

Madoka had also joined in with the cosplaying and is cosplaying as one of the girls from the all girls high school, Ouran High School's rivel when it comes to the Host Club.

Lin was dressed in the boy's uniform from Ouran High School and according to Madoka he's cosplaying as Mori-sempi, Honey-sempi's cousin or friend (Carn't remember if their cousins or not).

Naru on the other hand was wearing a black clock with the hood over his face whilst also having a cat puppit on his hand, according to Yasu, Naru is cosplaying as Nekozawa who loves the darkness as well as Black Magic, which is propably not Naru's thing.

Just as they were about to say something to Naru and Lin they all heard a voice saying "Don't forget Me~" before Gene's spirit appeared dressed as they were but he was cosplaying as Kyoya-Sempi.

And so with Madoka's help they whole SPR even a spirit spent that day cosplaying Ouran High School Host Club.

Sorry it's not long or anything but it's all i could think of this Chapter but hopefully you like it and i hope you look forwards to the Next Chapter which cause it's Christmas tomorrow i throught i'll do something special and Yes i will tell you what the next Chapter is called and i should be up tomorrow.

MERRY CHRISTMAS - the next chapter is called Frozen Day.


	4. FairyTail - Suprise

**- Gene is alive in this Chapter and maybe in the others as well, Character are O (out) F (of) C (character) lol - this chapter goes to Circus Monster 2002, hope you like it - **

It was quiet in the office when Gene suddenely bursted through the door whilst caused Mai to jump out of her chair and landing on the floor before glaring at Gene.

"What the hell Gene ... what are you wearing?" Mai said before noticing the clothes he was wearing.

"Oh this, it's my fairy tale costume, i'm not the only one dressed as a FairyTail cosplayer today you, know . . . . didn't you get my email?" Gene asked whilst helping Mai up off the floor.

"No, i haven't been able to check them till know. . . . why?" Mai asked looking at Gene whilst slowly moving away.

"Well that's because Noll said we could come as a FairyTail character today" was Gene's reply before the office door opened yet again intorducting the other members of SPR who were also dresses as a FairyTail character like Gene.

Madoka walked over to Mai whilst holding a bag before saying "i knew this would happen so i chose your character for you Mai, so go and get changed"

Mai took the bag from Madoka before heading towards the bathroom were she then got changed into the clothes Madoka chose for her.

After getting dressed Mai walked out of the bathroom and into the main office where everyone including Naru and Lin was stood all wearing costumes.

- Mai = Juvia

- Naru = Gray

- Lin = Gajeel

- Madoka = Erza

- Masako = Lisanna

- John = Laxus

- Ayako = Mirajane

- Monk = Elfman

- Gene = Natsu

- Yasu = Loke

Gene smirked at them all as they observed each other's clothes before he walked over to the music player were he then placed a CD in it.

Turning to the others Gene said "Mai you know this song, why don't you start us off but you have to dance as well".

Thinking nothing off it, Mai nodded her head and waited for the music to start as she watched Gene press play.

When she caught the beat of the song, Mai smirked whilst turning to the others as she sang.

(emange - sorry if spelt wrong - them dancing to this song)

- Mai -

**I stay out too late**  
><strong>Got nothing in my brain <strong>  
><strong>That's what people say, mmm-mmm<strong>  
><strong>That's what people say, mmm-mmm <strong>(Mai sang whilst pointing to Naru who just nodded his head)

-Masako -

**I go on too many dates **_**[chuckle]**_  
><strong>But I can't make them stay <strong>(Mai and Ayako looked at each other nodding there heads whilst Madoka and Yasu were laughing)  
><strong>At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm<strong>  
><strong>That's what people say, mmm-mmm<strong>

- John -

**But I keep cruising**  
><strong>Can't stop, won't stop moving<strong>  
><strong>It's like I got this music<strong>  
><strong>In my mind<strong>  
><strong>Saying, "It's gonna be alright."<strong>

-All of them - (including Naru and Lin)

_**'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play (all the girls sang whilst pointing to Yasu and Lin who were stood next to each other)**_  
><em><strong>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (all the guys sang whilst pointing to Masako who just glared at them)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<strong>_  
><em><strong>I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<strong>_  
><em><strong>I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>_

- Naru and Gene -

**I never miss a beat**  
><strong>I'm lightning on my feet<strong>  
><strong>And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm<strong>  
><strong>That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm<strong>

- Ayako and Madoka -

**I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)**  
><strong>I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)<strong>  
><strong>And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm<strong>  
><strong>That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm<strong>

- Monk -

**But I keep cruising**  
><strong>Can't stop, won't stop grooving<strong>  
><strong>It's like I got this music<strong>  
><strong>In my mind<strong>  
><strong>Saying, "It's gonna be alright."<strong>

- All Of Them -

_**'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**_  
><em><strong>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<strong>_  
><em><strong>I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<strong>_  
><em><strong>I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>_

_**Shake it off, I shake it off,**_  
><em><strong>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>_

- Lin -

**Hey, hey, hey**  
><strong>Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,<strong>  
><strong>You could've been getting down to this sick beat.<strong>

- Yasu -

**My ex-man brought his new girlfriend**

**She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.**

**And to the fella over there with the hella good hair **_(Yasu sang whilst winking at Monk who glared at him whilst moving behind Ayako)_

**Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake **(all the girls stared laughing as Yasu did his best persanation of a girl)

- Mai -

**Yeah ohhh**

- All of them -

_**'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**_  
><em><strong>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<strong>_  
><em><strong>I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<strong>_  
><em><strong>I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>_

_**Shake it off, I shake it off,**_  
><em><strong>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>_  
><em><strong>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>_

_**Shake it off, I shake it off,**_  
><em><strong>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>_

_**Shake it off, I shake it off,**_  
><em><strong>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),<strong>_  
><em><strong>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off <strong>_

When the song finished they all possed before looking at each other then laughing whilst Gene walked over to a plant pot before pulling out a camcorder whilst caused them all to freeze, whilst Naru and Lin glared at the teen who was already starting to head towards the door.

But before Naru or Lin could grab him, he was already gone leaving the door to slam with his exit.

- The Next Day -

Mai had just arrived to work and logged into her google account when she heard a noise telling her she had a new notivication.

Clicking on it Mai saw that someone had posted a new video up on youtube.

Naru was sat in his quiet office when he suddenly heard Mai, shoute "I'M GONNA KILL HIM" before it was followed by the slam of the office door.

Making his way out of his office, he noticed Mai's computer still on and that she had the youtube page pulled up.

Looking closer Naru saw that the video she was watching was paused but what shocked him was that the video she was watching was off them lot dancing to Taylor Swift Shake It Off whilst dressed as FairyTail cosplers.

But what caught his attention was what his stupid twin brother had called the video "FairyTail Shake It Off"

'Idoit' was all he thought before going back to his office to finish off some more paper work whilst plotting his revenge on his brother.

I hope you like this Chapter guys, i thought it would be funny if i did a cosplay chapter were they ended up singing as well.I chose ramdom character from FairyTail so i'm sorry if you think they would of been better being another FairyTail character i don't mind but i hope you've like this Chapter and if you want more like this let me know. THANK YOU.


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note

Hey guys i just wanted to tell you i am working on the chapters but i've been busy lately but i wanted to tell you guys that Gene will be alive in some Chapters and dead in others but i will let you know which on he's alive or dead in.

Merry Christmas and a happy new year guys hope you all have a wonderful time and good luck for next year :D


End file.
